


Расходный материал

by Kartona



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartona/pseuds/Kartona
Summary: Белиал помогает сортировать образцы.
Relationships: Belial/Lucifā, Belial/Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 4





	Расходный материал

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо moonconfidence за бетинг)

В просторной комнате светло и чисто. Огромные пустые колбы у стен с мутноватой жидкостью разбавляют асептический белый, режущий чувствительные глаза. Люцифа сжимает в руках перо и водит кончиком по бумаге. Когда его глаза поднимаются и смотрят перед собой, Белиал готов. Подняв свободную руку, Люцифа щёлкает пальцами. Тихий звук громким эхом отдаётся от голых стен. Существо перед столом испуганно вздрагивает и съёживается, с мольбой глядя на сородича. Белиал улыбается и отвечает просьбе.

— Прости.

Мгновение — и неудавшийся образец разрубает огромный алый меч. Кровавые брызги летят во все стороны, чудом не достигая стола. Воздух вибрирует от напряжения.

— Следующий, — говорит Люцифа.

Атмосфера комнаты меняется — спокойствие и пустота возвращаются. Лишь кровавое месиво остатков того, что было живым, напоминает занявшему его место о своей возможной судьбе. Белиал задаёт выученные на зубок вопросы и приказы. Существо поначалу колеблется, нервничая от ступающей на пятки смерти, но под чутким руководством медленно успокаивается, показывая весь свой потенциал.

Люцифа ставит точку и с громким росчерком рисует на бумаге косую черту. Щёлкает пальцами.

В воздухе материализуется красный клин. Прежде чем существо успевает отреагировать, его пронзает насквозь. Кровь фонтанирует из раны в потолок. Капли осыпаются дождём на колбы, несколько минуют пол и прыгают на стол, попадая на белые одежды Люцифа. Не замечая, он говорит:

— Следующий.

Белиал выходит и приводит следующий образец. Заняв своё место, устремляет на него добродушный взгляд и улыбается. Белиал спрашивает его номер, вставляет пару витиеватых, ничего не значащих мягких слов в вопросы. Люцифа делает пометки.

Наконец вопросы иссякают. Сложив руки за спиной, Белиал готов действовать. Люцифа поднимает голову. Говорит:

— Удовлетворительно.

Ничем не проявив, что разочарован, Белиал подходит к признанному сородичем существу. Кладёт руку на плечо и, ободряюще похлопывая, довольно произносит:

— Поздравляю.

Образец смущённо кивает и мнётся на месте. Ожидая приказа, Белиал не спешит его уводить. Мгновения идут, а Люцифа молчит. Оборачиваясь, Белиал удивлённо спрашивает:

— Фа-сан?

Смотря прямо на него, Люцифа его не видит. Издав смешок, Белиал велит образцу покинуть комнату самому. Тот подчиняется и, не сумев унять любопытство, всё-таки оглядывается назад: сородич склоняется над создателем и что-то шепчет на ухо.

— Фа-а-са-ан.

Ответа нет. Наиграно вздохнув, Белиал обходит стол. Забирает из рук Люцифа перо, откладывает в чернильницу, кладёт одну руку под плечи и, склоняясь, другую продевает под ногами, подбирая все полы одежд. Не сопротивляясь, Люцифа обмякает в его руках и прикрывает веки.

— Опять уснули, сидя с открытыми глазами… И что же мне с вами делать?

Размеренно дыша ему в шею, Люцифа не отвечает. Для Белиала он настолько лёгкий, что простоять так до тех пор, пока тот не проснётся, труда не составит. Отгоняя эту смешную мысль, он уносит его в личные покои.

Опустив тело на кровать, как драгоценность кладут в шкатулку, Белиал не отстраняется. Садится рядом, расстёгивая и расшнуровывая верхнюю одежду, раздевает Люцифа, оставляя его в одном нижнем костюме. Приложив к носу белую ткань, Белиал вдыхает запах создателя. Одежды пахнут Люцифа, его потом, кровью безымянных образцов, совсем незаметно примешивается горелый смрад — кофе руки Люцифера. Белиал усмехается.

В комнате, где даруют возможность жить дальше и её же отнимают, он полноправно принадлежит к первой категории. За её пределами тоже. Так же, как и в пределах этой комнаты. Исключая…

Белиал отвлекается, когда Люцифа шевелится. Красивое лицо трогает гримаса недовольства. Брови сходятся вместе. Склоняясь над ним, Белиал нежно проводит по собравшейся на лбу морщине. Внутри этой головы он в любой момент может попасть во вторую категорию расходного материала. Будь на месте Белиала кто угодно другой, такая мысль повергла бы в ужас. Кого угодно, кроме него самого.

Люцифа крепко стискивает в ладонях простынь. Кривит губы, но не просыпается. Ладонью очертив овал его лица, Белиал отклоняется назад и отпускает. Наблюдение за сном создателя — несомненное наслаждение, но есть кое-что поважнее.

Встав, Белиал подходит к одной из полок. Знающе пробегает глазами по корочкам книг без названий и, выбрав одну, прячет её под китель. Обернувшись, он ещё раз проверяет, что Люцифа спит. Взятых материалов он хватится нескоро, и Белиал успеет вернуть их прежде, чем тот заметит, но даже если Люцифа и заметит, а затем посчитает, что стоит избавиться от предавшего его создания, Белиал ничуть не против такого исхода.

— Спите крепко, мой создатель.

Сверкая алыми глазами, Белиал покидает его покои. Его плечи мелко трясутся от беззвучного смеха — представление своего уничтожения руками Люцифа не идёт ни в какое сравнение с избавлением от поточных созданий. Белиал — особый расходный материал, и «смерть» его ждёт особая.


End file.
